Apprentice The Beginning
by blueFoxx0123
Summary: The REAL beginning of Slade's plot to destroy the world. Better than it sounds, I suck at summaries! :P Guess who's the main apprentice! dont own TT
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Alrighty, this is an idea that sparked into my head one day while I was sitting in my English class. I think the beginning is a little whatever but I think it's getting better,but, tell me what you think, and don't be afraid to give some Ideas, they will be greatly appreciated, and NO FLAMES PLEASE!!!

Disclaimer: If I owned the Teen Titans, don't you think it would still be on? So, no, I do not own them…sadly.

**Apprentice- The Beginning**

"**Almost is never good enough"**

She was running, faster and faster and faster. Her heart was beating rapidly, faster and faster and faster, and her heart screamed to break out of her chest. Her lungs would surely give out, due to lack of air as she dashed across the alley way, running from her past. A voice floated through her head, it was calm and deep, "What is hidden, shall be found, whether you want to believe it or not". It was the voice that haunted her every waking moment, for she knew that he told of the truth. Her mother's ex-fiancé would not find her, he couldn't. She didn't want to believe it, but she knew that she would have to face him again. Instead of going after her himself though, of course he had sent his cronies to bring her back. She knew if she went back she would be beaten senseless, kicked to the floor, smacked around, she would be strapped down and experimented on like before. She had never told her mother, but it was no accident that she fell into toxic waste, Danny had pushed her in himself, he needed a dummy, incase he couldn't handle it, that's the only reason she had been kept around though, he had thought of convincing her mom to sending her to boarding school. She was useless for the time being, she had little control over the powers she had and seemed to always to mess things up, burn something, blow something up, whenever she felt a strong emotion she would lose control, so she would get punished. He couldn't control his anger either, you wouldn't want to be near him when he lashed out. He did go a little easier on her than he did anyone else, she was his precious possession, his ultimate weapon, though her mother had no clue, he told her mother that she was playing in the creek near the back of the house and they found traces of toxic sludge in it after the "accident".

She tried to keep moving, as the events of earlier crept up into her mind.

**Flashback: **

"_Mommy, no!" the little girl whispered in panic, as she was being dragged out of the huge doors of the Victorian mansion. "Be quiet my child, we can't afford to have this conversation right now, there are people around" her mother whispered back. "If we tell the police, Danny will be very mad! Mommy, you know what he would do," the little girl said. "Yes, I do, and that's exactly why we have to get▬" her mother was cut off by a man. "Leaving so soon Arella, I just got back, do I at least get a goodbye? And you're taking Rachel?" the man asked in a calm voice. "We…were just going shopping," she said in an attempted sweet tone, forcing a fake smile. "Oh, really?" he asked, a look of confusion set upon his weary face. "Yes, so I guess we'll see you later." Arella said, again forcing a fake smile. She went to walk past him, but he grabbed her arm. "Then, why are your bags packed, are you going on a long trip?" anger, now rising in his voice. "No, just, organized what goes where, you know how I hate messes, I can't stand to see something dirty or out of place," she said, knowing full well he had caught her, she knew what he was going to do. "hmmm," he said, putting a finger on his chin, as if he were in deep thought. Then back handed her, watching her fall to the ground, as a red mark appeared on her cheek. "MOMMY!," Rachel cried as she ran to her mother's side. "What was so wrong Arella, we were happy, you had everything you always wanted, a big house, a child, and the ability to give her what she needs. We were a happy family, what's so wrong that you think you have to pack your bags and up and leave?" he asked trying to sound sincere, but the aggravation and irritation had shown through more. Dark clouds howled thunder above them, threatening an oncoming storm. "What's wrong?," Arella replied standing up, "what's wrong? Are you blind, look what you have done to us Danny, this "Family Business" has torn us apart, you're gone all the time, killing people, stealing, thieving, you experimented your weapons on my daughter, and you ask me what's wrong?!?!". "Arella it's the "Family Business", besides, those people are as innocent as I am." he said giving her a smirk. "And there's nothing wrong with her, she's fine, it's not like she dying or even close to it, she's better than she was before. Before she was weak, but now…now she is "The Ultimate Weapon" and with her, nobody shall defy me! He said, rambling on, obviously spilling his evil intensions for the little girl. "No! You are not going to put **my **daughter at risk, you…,you sick freak!" Arella screamed at him, tearing up a bit, how could she let herself be tricked into all of these lies she thought to herself. "She will do what I say, and so will you," he screamed at her, "Or else!". Then he back handed her again and kicked her in the stomach, she doubled over and lay in the fetal position. "MOMMY!" Rachel cried out again. "Shut up!" Danny yelled at her. "Guys, take this kid back to the house." Five of Danny's henchmen went over and stood by Rachel. "Where do you want her Mr. Zuko?" said one of the men. "I don't care, just lock her up and don't let her get out!" he said in an irritated tone. "Baby, run, run away and never look back!" Arella screamed to her daughter. "I-thought-I-told-you-to-shut-the-hell-up!" he screamed in her face, as she was still on the ground, struggling to get up. She managed to lift herself onto her knees. "Fine, if this is the way you want it." he said, smirking at this new thought in his head. He pulled out his gun, a shiny silver pistol with engravings on both sides, no doubt his family crest. Arella stood up, her hair in her face, looking sort of like The Grudge. "Let my daughter go, you bastard!" she said lifting her hair out of her face. She was bleeding on the side of her mouth and on the sides of her cheeks, the blood was slowly running down her chin and her cheeks, dripping on her coat. Rachel quietly let loose her tears, it was too much to see her mom tossed around like a rag doll. The clouds started to thunder again, louder and louder, still it did not let loose it's storm. "Rachel, get-out-of-here, I want you to run away, as fast as you can, never-ever-look-back, do you hear me?" she asked, whispering it to her as she slowly limped to her daughter. The men backed up a bit since they had seen Arella's face. Rachel nodded, still letting tears streak down her face. "It's okay, mommy's angel's gonna' be okay." Arella whispered as she kneeled down and looked up into her daughter's eyes. "Don't cry, don't ever let them see you cry, you hear me, never." she said with finality, standing up now. She heard the click of a gun, out of instinct she quickly pushed Rachel away…BANG. Her mother's form slowly crumpled onto the ground. Rachel started shaking uncontrollably, tears spilling out of her eyes like a faucet. She kneeled on the ground and looked at her mother's form, unnaturally elegant as she lay there in front of the gate. They had almost gotten out, but almost is never good enough. She went to touch her mother's arm as a rain drop hit her hand. Then the heaven's let their wrath unleash. The rain washed over them as the wind picked up blowing and whipping their hair. Rachel laid in her mother arms, pulling her closer to her, as if the touch of her could somehow bring her back, but it was no use of course, she knew that she couldn't bring her back, she would never laugh with her, play with her, never share another happy moment. She hated herself, she could've stopped it, no, she shouldn't try to blame herself. It was Danny's fault, not hers, he was the one who had the gun, he was one who shot her mother, and she would have her revenge if it was the last thing she ever did. Her mother's words came back into her head. Danny was talking to his band of hooligans, probably deciding what to do with her and her mother's body. She felt sick and felt a hole inside of her. She felt the full emotion of her mothers death. Tears streamed down her cheeks, but the smoky, black clouds let the rain pour down on her, as if it was showing emotion and sorrow for her loss. She quietly whispered into her mothers ear. "I will make him pay, mommy, even if it's the last thing I do, I love you mom…goodbye and please don't hate me for leaving you, I will be back, you can be sure of that." she whispered to the limp body still on the ground, the rain washing over them both. Danny and his men were still in a huddle so she quietly snuck up to the gate and opened it then she stole away into the shadows and back into the house. She crept down the long hallway and up the stairs. She ran into her mother's room and grabbed her backpack, she quietly shoved some clothes and money into it. She saw some of her mothers things and put them in there as well. She hurriedly snuck into her room and put some of her finest jewelry in there, she could always sell it if she needed the money. She crept in to the kitchen as the cook headed toward the bathroom. She got into the pantry cupboards and stuffed as many things as she could in there. Then she slowly snuck around to the back of the house and then on the right side. She could see Danny's men get into their vehicles and drive off, they obviously thought that she had gone out the gate. For a seven year old, she was pretty intelligent, outsmarting a guy like Danny. She felt better, knowing she had tricked the man she hated the most. She didn't have time to wonder on her thoughts of joy after the incident, she had to get out without being noticed, she knew that the servants in the house were loyal to Danny, not exactly loyal out of respect for him, but because they were scared of what he would do to them if they weren't so loyal. So she ran quietly and quickly up to the gate and ran out of there. She wouldn't go back there until she was ready, until she was sure she could make him pay for what he had done, to her mother, to her, and what he had done to other people._

**Rae's POV**

She kept running but it was no use, she couldn't get away, she was starting to think that Danny had people all over the city and that was why they had found her. She took a turn and darted into an old parking lot, she still tried to keep running but her lungs were about to burst so she walked to the old church in front of her. There was a staircase that was going down into the ground that led to a tall, metal door. It was of course locked, but she knew they would expect her to go into the front door, thinking that her brain was too small to think ahead. She heard the sound of screeching tires and knew she had to act fast. She tried to concentrate on the lock, she put her hand on it and concentrated harder. A black aura was glowing around her hand but it wouldn't open the lock, instead her hand phased through it and the door.

**Masked Man's POV**

She was so amazed with her power, and so was the man who was watching her. It wasn't Danny Zuko though, it was a masked man, he was mildly interested when he had heard of what Danny was going to do. He didn't think it would've actually worked though. But it did, and he had been watching her for sometime now and he was impressed by how much power she had lurking inside of her. "They almost got you, but almost is never enough, is it?…" the masked man said looking up at the screen, walking backwards into the shadows.

A/N: Alright, how did you like it? Review and Rate please, oh and ideas would be nice. The more who do this, the faster the update, ok. Aright, and check out my others!


	2. Chapter 2

-1As she crept through the eerie basement, she saw a rat scurry past her. She got behind some stacked boxes and leaned against the wall. It was stuffy down there and the wall was damp against her back. A vile stench reached her nostrils and she shifted away from the spot she had been leaning against. She raised her hand at the spot on the wall and concentrated on making light with the aura. It was coming more easier than it had ever been before, maybe it was just the adrenaline rush and trying to run for her life that was letting these abilities take over while her mind was on hold. She heard a crash come from the other side of the basement telling her she better think of something quick. She let the aura around her hand fade away and she tried melting into the other side of the wall. She did it before why couldn't she do it now? She placed her hand upon the wall again and focused, pushing out the sounds falling boxes and breaking glass. She suddenly felt like jelly and opened her eyes. She was floating in between the two walls but her shirt was caught on something.

"Holy Shit!" goon 1 said.

"What is it you dope, just grab the girl and lets go!" goon 2 said.

"She's inside the wall! What the hell is this?" goon 1 asked her.

He started to shake her and tried pulling her out of the wall. She whipped her head around, her eyes glowing white. She grabbed his hand that was on her shirt and twisted it till snapped. Then she her hands glowed a bright white and picked the guy up and threw him into the other one. They landed with a crash on top of boxes and broken glass. Then she faded through the wall and kept going till she was on the outside of the building. She kept going till she was inside the woods right outside the back entrance. She leaned against a tall oak, slowly sinking to the ground, barely holding on to her consciousness. The fear and adrenaline left her, feeling exhausted she sank into a deep sleep. Meanwhile the goons searched every inch of the building and could not find a trace of her.

"Danny's gonna kill us!" goon 1 said.

"We shouldn't keep him waiting, the longer we do, the angrier he get and the angrier he gets means more damage done too us." goon 2 said.

"Can we go get something to eat first, I have a feeling were not gonna be able to eat for a while after he gets done with us."

The other one nodded in agreement. They got in their car and drove off down the road. But those sounds were distant and unheard to the girl they were searching for. She was lost in her dream world. Her mother was calling out to her, but she didn't know where, and every time she thought she got closer, the voice would dissapear and it would be in the a different direction


End file.
